


[Podfic] Date Night (Or Lack Thereof)

by swagnushammersmith



Series: [podfic] home is where you are [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Stephanie just has one little question for her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Date Night, or Lack Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808163) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> Thanks for everyone's lovely comments on Welcome to the Building, and thanks again again again @ Neyiea for your kind words and enthusiasm!!!! Here's Date Night.
> 
> This one will only be available on Mediafire due to Mixcloud's minimum file size requirements.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Date Night (Or Lack Thereof)** | Length: 4:03 | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?hfal2imljoaajct)

**Author's Note:**

> Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days. My main is [ BlackMetalBuckyBarnes](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com) and my Lazytown sideblog is [SwagnusScheving.](http://swagnusscheving.tumblr.com)


End file.
